gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Switchem
was introduced on October 19, 2013, it is a game created for Halloween 2k13. About Features *3 blocks - 60 points *4 blocks - 80 points *5 blocks - 100 points *6 blocks - 120 points *7 blocks - 140 points Gameplay Halloween 2k13: Vengeance Click on two adjacent titles to swap them. If you Match three or more titles, then tiles will explode and other tiles will replace them to allow for future possible matches. The more titles you match, the higher your score! If you score enough points, you will move onto the next level. You only have a certain number of moves, so if you're having trouble try using a power up! Switchem Mini-FAQ: How To Play! Switchem Mini-FAQ: How To Play! ;How do I play Switchem? This game is easy to play! You just swap two tiles and try to create matching sets of 3 or more of the same color tiles to have them removed from the board and score points! You can match multiple rows of different colored tiles at one time which will remove all the affected tiles, so try and use your moves strategically to remove as many tiles from the board each play to maximize the points you earn! ;Does this game have a time limit? No, the game has no time limit so you can take you time thinking out your moves. ;What happens if I close the game - will I start at the last spot I left off? No, if you close the screen you'll have to start over from Level 1 ; Which tiles can I swap? You can swap any two tiles that are connected horizontally or vertically. You cannot swap tiles diagonally. ;What does "Moves" mean? Moves shows you the number of moves that you have to earn a certain score to pass the level. ;What does "Score needed" mean? "Score needed" is the number of points you need to earn to move to the next level. ;What happens if I run out of moves before completing a level? When you run out of moves, you'll be offered the chance to buy 10 more moves for 15 Gcash (or 15 cents!) or you can start over! ;When I start over, do I start from the last level I played? No, if you get stuck and need (or want) to start over, you'll have to start over from Level 1. This is part of the challenge of the game, so make sure to carefully choose your plays! ;Can you tell me what each Power Up does? Sure thing! The power ups currently available in ;Switchem are Color Bomb, Shuffle, Row Bomb, and Column Bomb. Here are how they help you in the game: Color Bomb: This power up removes all of one color tile on the board of your choice. Shuffle: Shuffle randomly scrambles all the tiles on your board. Row Bomb: This removes one horizontal row from your board. Column Bomb: This removes one vertical column of tiles from your board. ;How much do the Power Ups cost? You can get a bundle of 3 of one type of power up for 99 cents! ;Can I cancel a Power Up once it has been selected? Yes, with the exception the Shuffle Power Up since that is an instantaneous move. Just click the "Cancel Power Up" button and it will no longer be selected. You can then make a regular move on the game board. ;How much is each tile worth? Each tile is worth 20 points. ;How many levels does the game have? For its launch, the game will have 16 levels that increase in difficulty and reward limited edition items for the first time you pass certain levels. After you complete Level 16, you can still play the game but no more item grants will be given out though you can still win gold rewards. Trivia *The game prizes for first time play were recolored Jack's 2k13 items dubbed Ornate. *On November 25, the game returned with a thanksgiving theme. *A 2014 Valentine's Day edition was released on February 14th, granting past romance-themed items instead of an event excusive set. Gallery Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem intro.png|Introduction Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem game.png|Game screen Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem powerups.png|Powerups Gg cap 2k13oct20 switchem burst.png|Row bursting Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem outofmoves.png|Out of moves Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem lvl4.png|Level 4 Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem lvl7.png|Level 17 Gg cap 2k13oct21 switchem lvl12.png|Level 12 Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem prizeornate.png|Ornate prize Gg cap 2k13oct19 switchem prizegold.png|Gold prize Gg 2k13nov25 switchem.jpg‎|November 25, 2013 See also * The Playpen Anncmnt:2013 References External links *gaiaonline.com/launch/switchem Category:Games/Page